Egy Tökéletes Nap
by Stilinscrey
Summary: Sterek. Stiles és Derek egy tökéletes napot szeretne eltölteni egymással ötödik évfordulójuk alkalmából.


**STILES**

Elég nehezen megy a korán kelés mostanában, lassan egy hete már, hogy szabadságra küldtek; azt mondják nem egészséges, hogy folyton dolgozom, sosem veszem ki a szabadnapjaimat, ezért most muszáj volt kényszerszabadságra mennem. Jókor küldtek el, így ezen a napon csakis Derekre koncentrálhatok.

Mivel együtt élünk, minden nap vele vagyok: mellette ébredek reggelente, és vele alszom minden éjszaka – amikor épp nem rendelnek be az őrsre. De ez a nap más. Ennek a napnak tökéletes lesz; a mai napon öt éve már, hogy együtt vagyunk. Nem akartam előre tervezni semmit, úgy gondoltam, sodródunk majd az árral, és azt csináljuk, amihez épp kedvünk lesz.

Derek is szabadnapot vett ki. Azt mondta, legalább ez az egy nap legyen olyan, amit csak együtt töltünk el. Az sem érdekel minket, ha egész nap a házban fogunk kuksolni és tévét nézünk, az a fő, hogy jól érezzük magunkat.

Oldalra fordítom a fejem, a pislogás nehézkesen megy még az álmosság miatt, de azt sikerül felfognom, hogy még alszik. Percekig hallgatom a levegővételét, és nem csinálok semmit, csak széles mosollyal csodálom az alakját, a haját, mindenét.

Megváltoztatja a pozícióját, most már háttal van velem. Lágy mozdulatokkal végigsimítok ujjaimmal a hátán lévő tetováláson. Alfa. Béta. Omega. Nem csak a vérfarkasoknál lehet ezt felhasználni; az emberek között is megvan ez a fajta rangsor.

Az Alfák azok, akiknek megvan az a fajta kisugárzásuk, mely valamiért alázatosságra késztet mindenkit a jelenlétükben.

A Béták az átlagos emberek, akik együtt érzik jól magukat, munkahelyen, iskolában, vagy csak egy szűk baráti körben.

Az Omegák; nos, ők az emberek között azok, akik egyedül élnek. Senki sincs mellettük, barátai nincsenek, csak magukra számíthatnak.

A Derek hátán lévő spirálon mindhárom kar egyforma. Vagyis a ciklus bármikor változhat. Az Alfából is lehet Omega, és az Omegából is lehet Alfa.

Körkörös mozdulatokkal járom végig mindhárom ívet, a közepüktől a végükig érve. Sok emlék jut eszembe erről középiskolából, és örülök, hogy mára már minden normális, leszámítva azt, hogy néha még mindig megijedek, ha egy farkast látok házban, ugyanis Derek néha szereti kihasználni a képességeit, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, nem rozsdásodtak be az érzékei.

A tetoválásról az ujjaim lassan felfelé vándorolnak, a nyakán elidőznek néhány másodpercig, aztán a hajába vándorolnak.

Nyöszörögni kezd.

\- Hmmm... – Elveszem a kezem a hajából, nehogy meghúzzam, miközben forgolódik ébredezés közben. Az arcát felém fordítja, álmos szemekkel néz rám. – Jó reggelt.

Széles mosoly jelenik meg az arcán; tele melegséggel.

\- Helló – válaszolom. – Hogy aludtál?

\- Kényelmes ágy, puha párna, a személy, akit öt éve ugyanúgy szeretek mellettem; hármat találhatsz.

\- Hűha! – Elnevetem magam. – Úgy tűnik _morcoska_ visszatért! Mindenki meneküljön amerre lát.

Derek a homlokára rakja a kezét. – Csak álmos vagyok. – Szünetet tart, az ásítása bizonyítja az előbbi állítását. A mosoly megint megjelenik az arcán. – Te bolond.

Felpattanok az ágyból.

\- Úgy gondoltam csinálhatnánk valamit együtt reggelire. Mit szólnál a halhoz?

Az arcán lévő fintor kifejezi nemtetszését.

\- Az büdös. – A fintora egyre feltűnőbb lett.

\- Nézzenek oda! Egy válogatós farkasember. A nyers nyulak és különféle állatok persze rendben vannak, de egy haltól kiráz a hideg, mi?

\- Először is: próbáld csak kifinomult szaglással kibírni azok mellett a vízi szörnyetegek mellett. Másodszor: nem is ettem – itt elgondolkozik egy rövid ideig. – Nem is ettem _olyan sok_ nyers állatot.

\- Fúj! – Most én fintorodom el. – És én azt a szájat csókolom? Vidd innen!

\- Ó, fogd be! – Közvetlenül elém áll, és közel húz magához. Szorosan átölel erős karjait körém fonva. – Mindegy, mit csinálunk. De könyörögve kérlek… _Ne_ hal legyen.

Mély levegőt veszek; sikerült lefizetnie az öleléssel. Túl gyenge vagyok, ha róla van szó.

\- Rendben. – Széles vigyor húzódik el a számon. – Akkor legyen _nyúlhús._

\- Eltávolodik tőlem, néhány lépéssel hátrébb áll.

\- Lehetetlen vagy.

\- Igen, Lehetetlen a középső nevem.

Összefonja a karját maga előtt. – Azt hittem Stiles az.

\- Becenév. – Közelebb lépek hozzá és sértődést színlelve a szemébe nézek. – Azt hittem több, mint öt év után rájöttél erre.

Elgörbítem a számat, és a vállára rakom a kezem.

\- Szegény… Egész eddig hazugságban éltél.

\- Hát… - kezd bele. – Örülök neki, hogy a beceneveden szólíthatlak, mert még mindig fogalmam nincs, hogyan ejthetném ki a valódit. M-valami-ienim, ennyit sikerült megjegyeznem belőle.

\- Többet én sem nagyon tudtam – nevetek fel, oldalra hajtom a fejem. – Ezért lettem M. „Stiles" Stilinski.

A levegőbe szagolok.

\- Ha már szagokról beszélünk... Nem ártana megfürdened.

\- Nem akartam megjegyezni, de neked sem ártana egy kiadós zuhany.

oOoOo

Úgy döntöttünk, hogy jobb, ha valami egyszerűen és gyorsan elkészíthető kaját reggelizünk, hogy több időnk legyen minden másra a nap folyamán.

A bolognai szószt kavargatom, amikor hátulról melegséget érzek, ahogy hozzám simul. Aztán a derekamra rakja a kezét, onnan előrébb csúsztatja, utána lassú tempóban felfelé simulnak az ujjai. Végül a mellkasomhoz érnek, a karja segítségével hátrébb húz. Kiejtem a kezemből a fakanalat, ami visszaesik a fortyogó szószba.

\- Micsoda illatok! – Egyre erősebben szorít magához, ilyenkor mindig biztonságban érzem magam; olyan ez, mintha soha nem akarna elengedni.

\- Jobb, mint a halé?

\- Ne is merd összehasonlítani a kettőt!

Miután mindketten elvégeztük a feladatunkat és a spagetti is készen lett, együtt terítettük meg az asztalt. Ezúttal civakodás nélkül oldottuk meg a helyzetet, így nem kell eldöntenünk, mégis kit érjen a hatalmas megtiszteltetés.

Szemben ülünk egymással, mindkettőnk előtt a gőzölgő étel hever. Nem akarom dicsérgetni magam, de kiváló kaját hoztam… _hoztunk_ össze.

\- Nos – kezd bele Derek, de mielőtt folytatná, még bekap egy falatot. Miután lenyeli, visszatér a mondandójához. – Mi a mai terv?

\- Ezt még én sem igazán tudom. Úgy gondoltam most az egyszer belevághatnánk tervezés nélkül.

\- Hűha! Valaki kapjon elő egy naptárat, Stiles Stilinski nem végez ez l számtalan kalkulációt, talán életében először. Ez itt a világvége? Vagy az új világrend?

\- Ó, fogd be, _morcos farkas._

\- Kényszeríts – kacsint rám. – Amúgy gratulálok a főszakácsnak. Ismét túltett önmagán.

\- Átadom neki, ha találkozom vele. Addig is… - Felállok, és a háta mögé sétálok. Kezemet a vállára rakom, és gyengéden masszírozni kezdem. – Lazuljunk egy kicsit, elvégre ez a mai nap lényege, nem igaz?

\- De… - A hangján tisztán _hallható_ a mosolygás. – Azt hiszem, igazad van.

Néhány perc múlva visszaülök a helyemre, és mindketten elfogyasztjuk a kaját. Ezután Derek viszonozza a masszázst.

\- Mehetünk! – szólalok meg néhány perc múlva. Eddig Derek mellkasán feküdtem, és azt figyeltem, hogyan mozog a ki- és belégzéstől. – Mégsem lustulhatunk egész nap, nem igaz? Szórakozásra fel!

\- Mégis hova mennénk? – kérdezi Derek.

\- Görkorizni – vágom rá.

\- Görkori? – kérdez vissza. – De hát egyikünk sem ért hozzá! És szerintem úgy kéne megúszni a napot, hogy közben nem törjük el semminket.

\- Neked elég hamar begyógyulna, nem értem mitől félsz – válaszolom.

\- Pont ez az. Én néhány perc múlva felépülnék, de te? Gondolkodj még, mi mást tehetnénk.

Néhány pillanatig agyalok a lehetőségeken. Eléggé nehéz dönteni úgy, hogy közben ezer dolog fordul meg a fejemben, de aztán a legvéletlenszerűbbet választom.

\- Strand? – kérdezem óvatosan. – Aztán vacsorázhatnánk valami előkelő helyen. Vagy egy gyorsétteremben. Nem tudom, hagyjuk, hogy a nap döntsön helyettünk.

Derek a fejét csóválja. – Te tényleg nagyon próbálkozol azzal, hogy mindkettőnknek meglepetés legyen ez a nap. Hát legyen, menjünk a strandra.

oOoOo

\- Ezek mind engem bámulnak. – Egymás mellett sétálunk Derekkel a forró kövön. A nap perzseli a vállamat, még jó, hogy hoztunk magunkkal naptejet, különben pecsenyére sülnék. Úgy tűnik ezzel az átokkal minden világosabb bőrű ember meg kell, hogy küzdjön. Derek természetesen ez alól is kivétel, ugyanis ez az ember nem valódi. Egyenletesen barnul mindenütt, pedig a szoláriumot messziről kerüli. Nem igazán az ő stílusa.

\- Talán azért, mert úgy nézel ki, mint egy görög félisten. Vagy isten. Biztos mind azon fantáziál, hogyan szakítsa le rólad a fürdőgatyád.

\- Ne csináld már, Stiles! – kezd bele ő. – Ez nem így van.

\- A végén veszek neked egy rózsaszín nyakörvet, amibe belevésetem a „ _Vigyázat! Égésveszély; Ha elvész, juttassák vissza M. Stilinskihez_ " szavakat a címünkkel együtt.

Derek nagyot sóhajt, felém fordítja a fejét, és forgatja a szemeit.

\- Muszáj volt kijátszanod a nyakörvkártyát és bevágnod egy kutyaviccet, ugye?

\- Nem én lennék, ha nem használnék ki minden alkalmat. Azon csodálkozom, hogyan bírod velem ilyen sokáig.

A mellettünk lévő pár beszélgetéséből véletlenül elcsípek egy jelenetet. Azt kívánom bár ne tettem volna.

\- Jajj ne már, cukorborsó! Este egyedül leszek, majd cukcsin felöltözök neked, te is magadra kapsz valami mencit és mehetünk vacsorázni, aztán…

Ennyi elég is volt belőle, megfogom Derek karját és húzom magam után.

A víz hőmérséklete kellemes, nem túl hideg, de nem is meleg. Pont jó ebben a hőségben.

Néhány órán keresztül együtt úszkálunk, játszunk a vízben, mintha gyerekek lennénk: belefröcsköljük egymás arcába a vizet, kergetjük egymást. Vicces úgy futni, hogy a testedet közben a felszín felé nyomja a folyadék.

 **DEREK**

Órákon keresztül a strandon szórakoztunk, aztán eldöntöttük, hogy elmegyünk vacsorázni az egyik leghíresebb étterembe a városban. Nehéz bejutni, de jó, ha az embernek vannak ismerősei.

Eddig is biztos voltam abban, hogy vele akarom leélni az életem, de ez a nap csak erősített az érzéseimen: ez az idióta kell, senki más. És úgy gondolom, én vagyok a legszerencsésebb, amiért megkaphattam őt.

Strand után hazajöttünk pihenni, kicsit lefeküdtünk, én pedig elmerültem a gondolataimban. Egyikünk sem beszél, csak fekszünk egymás mellett. Stiles gondolatait nem tudom olvasni, de én élvezem a csendet. Egy kapcsolatba ez is kell néha. Hülyén hangzana, ha hangosan mondanám ki, de mi még arra is képesek vagyunk, hogy így kommunikáljunk egymással.

\- Szeretlek, te idióta. – Előtörnek belőlem a szavak.

\- Én is téged, _vidám_ _farkas._

Nagy önuralom kell ahhoz, hogy ne engedjek ki egy sóhajt megint, de most nem akarom elrontani a pillanatot. Ezért ehelyett inkább felemelkedek az ágyról, felé hajolok, és élvezem ajkai forróságát.

\- Ezt miért kaptam? – Egy félmosoly húzódik el az arcán.

\- Miért ne? – Válaszolom, aztán megint közelítek hozzá, most az egész testemmel hozzá bújok. Az ujjai végigsimulnak a hátamon, a póló szegélyénél állítja meg őket. Lassan elkezdi felfelé tűrni, és leveszi rólam. Én is ugyanezt teszem vele, csak neki fel kell ülnie.

Most az ujjai a hajamban járnak, amivel az őrületbe tud kergetni.

\- Derek – sóhajtja.

\- Hmm?

\- A szemed.

Oh, tényleg. Közben elfelejtettem, hogy kontrollálnom kell magam ilyen helyzetekben. Becsukom a szemem és megrázom a fejem, hogy visszaváltson a hétköznapi színére. A karmaim is visszahúzódtak.

oOoOo

\- Néhány perc, és jövök. – Elterülve fekszem az ágyon, a levegővételem még mindig nem teljesen szabályos, de felkapom a fejem, amikor Stiles megszólal.

\- Hová mész?

\- Elugrok a boltba. Ne aggódj, nemsokára visszajövök.

\- Miért akarsz a boltba menni ilyenkor? Nemsokára indulunk az étterembe.

\- Veszek két energiaitalt. – Rám kacsint. – Szerintem ezután mindkettőnknek szüksége lesz rá.

Válaszul megrázom a fejem.

\- Még mindig lehetetlen vagy.

\- Még mindig az a középső nevem, haver.

\- Oh, szóval már lefokoztál havernak?

\- Barátság extrákkal. Mi is jobb annál? – viccelődik.

Miután kilép az ajtón, a fejemet megint visszahajtom a párnára, és arra koncentrálok, hogy a légzésem újra teljesen szabályossá váljon.

Elmerülök a gondolataimban, és észre sem veszem, mennyi idő telt el, amíg megcsörrent a telefon.

\- Ha… Halló? – szólok bele.

\- Derek Hale? – Egy ismeretlen hang szólal meg a vonal másik oldalán. A hangja túl… hivatalos. Egy gombóc nő a torkomban.

\- Ön Mr. Stilinski egy közeli hozzátartozója? A telefonjában ön a legtöbbet hívott személy.

\- Pa… pa-partner. – Válaszolom. – Történt valami?

\- Sajnálom, hogy én kell, közöljem önnel, de a partnere egészségi állapota kritikus.

E szavak hallatára a látásom elhalványul. Ha nem az ágyon ülnék, valószínűleg össze is esnék. Elejtem a telefont, de hamar észhez kellett kapnom. Tudnom kell merre van és mi történt vele.

\- Mi… - a hangom túl gyenge, alig bújik elő a torkom legmélyéről. Megköszörülöm a torkom. - Mi történt?

\- A tanúk szerint az utcán sétálva megállították őt. A nő, aki kihívta a mentőt látta, ahogy valaki pisztolyt fog rá, és hangosan ordítozik vele. Nem mert közelebb menni, de úgy véli, hogy nem akarta megadni a rablónak, amit az követelt tőle.

Közben félig felöltöztem, most épp a zoknim párjának megkeresésével bajlódom.

\- Köszönöm az információt, viszonthallásra. – A hangom üresen zeng a levegőben, semmi másra nem tudok gondolni rajta kívül. A kórházban van.

Bepattanok az autóba, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudok – a sebességkorlát betartásával – a kórház felé megyek vele.

 _Látnom kell őt._

A recepción nehezen engednek fel hozzá, de letárgyalom velük, hogy nem megyek be a kórtermébe, csak az ablakból nézem meg magamnak.

Az emeletre érve mindenem zsibbadni kezd, semmit nem érzek azon kívül, hogy látnom kell őt. Minden más megszűnt létezni rajta kívül. Ugyanazok a szavak csengnek a fülemben. _Kritikus állapot. Kritikus állapot._ Miért nem mentem én helyette?

 _Kritikus állapot._ A nővérek és egy doktor afelé a kórterem felé szaladnak, amelyben a recepciós szerint Stiles van.

 _Kritikus állapot. Kritikus állapot._ Miért nem vigyáztam rá jobban?

Rendbe fog jönni. Rendbe kell jönnie. Nem hagyhat el ő is! Nem maradhatok újra egyedül.

 _Önző görény vagy, Derek! Rá nem is gondolsz?_ Tudnom kell, miért szaladtak be abba a szobába, de a csoszogástól gyorsabb iramban képtelen vagyok haladni.

 _Kritikus állapot._ Paige. A családom. Nem, nem vagyok hajlandó elfogadni, hogy őt is elveszíthetem egyszer. Stiles-t nem adom! _Hallod, halál? Őt nem veheted el tőlem! Vigyél engem helyette!_

Minél közelebb érek a teremhez, annál hangosabb az egyenletes sípolás, amely a csontjaimig hatol.

 _Kritikus állapot._ Egy defibrillátor elektromos töltését hallom most, ahogy valaki mellkasához nyomják azt.

 _Kritikus állapot._

\- A lövés néhány létfontosságú szervet is megsértett.

Alig tudom felfogni, amit hallok. A férfi hangja nagyon lassan jut el az agyamig.

 _Kritikus állapot._

\- Nem tudunk mit tenni.

 _Nem tudunk mit tenni. Nem tudunk. Nem tudunk. Nem._

\- Sajnálom.

 _Egy tökéletes nap._

 _Mindössze ennyit szeretett volna._


End file.
